Trade
Trading is the way players exchange items, money and some services. How to trade with other players 1. Click on the player character (or use a hotkey to select them), right-click on their portrait, and select Trade. 2. A window will appear with several areas: * The left pane shows what you wish to trade, with item slots and a place to enter any money ( , , and/or ) you wish to pay. * The right pane shows what your target wishes to trade, with several item slots. * A special "no-trade" slot at the bottom-left. 3. Add the items you want to trade or expose and/or currency you want to trade on the left side: * Drag items you want to give to the other player in the upper slots. * Drag an item you want to expose to have some effect (an enchantment usually) applied to it in the special "no trade" slot at the bottom. Some example effects that can be applied via the trade window: * Enchantment * Armor Kit * Sharpening Stone or Weightstone * Poison * Pick Lock 4. Enter any money ( , , and/or ) you want to give in the entry fields at the bottom. NOTE: A warning alert will appear asking you to confirm the trade of money before the trade completes, if you decide to do that. 5. Click the Trade button and your area (the left side) will become highlighted in green. If the player you are trading with clicks their Trade button, their area (the right side) will become highlighted in green also and the trade will complete. NOTE: If anyone changes the items in their pane, their pane will un-highlight and the Trade button needs to be clicked again. Supplying Materials for a 'No-Trade' item buff You might find yourself supplying the materials required in order for someone else to enhance a piece of your equipment. In order to do this, you must first trade the materials to the other person. Since this is a separate trade action, there is a risk of an unscrupulous player running off with your materials. Be sure to take precautions to avoid this when supplying your own materials for an item buff, such as only trading with reputable players and asking the other person to link their profession to you in a whisper, so that you can verify the player at least has the ability to create the desired enhancement. If a player steals your materials, your only recourse is to seek help from a Game Master via a Ticket. One way to eliminate the chance of being scammed is to have a player enchant your equipment who already has the required materials as well. Simply trade your own materials and have them enchant your gear while in the same trading session. Additional Notes * You can trade during combat. * You must be in a certain range of the character you want to trade with to begin the trade. * The trade will automatically cancel if you move out of trade range. * You can trade an item by dragging it on the target character or their portrait and letting go the left-mouse button when over the character. * You can't trade with a character in process of Logout. * You can choose to ignore all incoming trades via the options menu. * Players with a trial account cannot trade or be traded with. * When trading large numbers of items, right-clicking stacks is much faster than dragging them to the trade window. See also * Auctions Κατηγορία:Game terms